1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly, to a portable electronic device with a connector module moving between an operation position and an accommodation position.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as the electronic technology has continuously been developed, user-friendly electronic products with power functions also constantly have been brought forth the new to replace the old ones. For example, notebook computers have already gradually replaced desktop computers and become the mainstream of Computer, Communication and Consumer Electronics (3C) markets. Tablet personal computers are a type of electronic products across the communication market and the computer market. Tablet personal computers are not only having a display screen greater than smart mobile phones, and combining the touch control technology to obtain an interactive user interface more favourable than notebook computers and a light-slim size for users to carry more conveniently.
In general, when a tablet personal computer is horizontally placed on a working plane, the display surface thereof is unable to provide a comfortable visual or operational angle for users. When the users watch a film or perform a touch control operation through the table personal computer, an additional holder is often employed to support the tablet personal computer in order for the tablet personal computer to have an appropriate tilt angle, thereby causing inconvenience for users to utilize.